


La única sonrisa

by Kikinu



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dustin siempre sonreía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La única sonrisa

** La única sonrisa **

 

Dustin es el payaso del grupo. El alma de la fiesta. El que ríe cuando todos quieren llorar. El que hace que no se derrumben.

 

Dustin es de esas personas que son tan felices que te dan ganas de golpearlas. Siempre tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, incluso cuando lleva 47 horas y media sin dormir y un día sin comer.

 

Cuando Chris ve como Dustin golpea a Mark en el rostro, algo se rompe en su cabeza.

 

¿Qué ha ocurrido?

 

Todo es extraño y nada tiene sentido. Wardo no está, Mark se encuentra al borde de las lágrimas y Dustin no sonríe. Mierda, Moskovitz tiene una expresión de profundo odio en el rostro.

 

— Eres una mierda.

 

Las palabras de Dustin retumban en el lugar.

 

Están rotos, destruidos.

 

Los cuatro chicos que eran hasta hace poco más de dos años ya no existen.

 

La sonrisa de Dustin, esa sonrisa que hacía que todos siguieran adelante, no existe más.


End file.
